


The Man Who Waited

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, on and off meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: There was a time when love bloomed and found Klaus.It was the time of Caroline.Two strangers who kept meeting by chance over the years. They even went dancing.





	

There was a time when love bloomed and found Klaus.

It was the time of Caroline.

A time when he watched her laugh throwing her head back, lips spread and rose in a crescent smile – a time that filled Klaus’s existence with fluttering butterflies.

The first time they met was in a New York pub. Klaus was minding his business sipping on his drink when a lady with a head of blonde and a bounce in her steps sat across from him.

And from the way he was ogling, she turned to him and said. “The next round on me?” a mischievous grin on her lips.

Klaus perked up. “Nonsense. After all, it’s my ogling that got us to this point”.

He bought a few rounds while they chatted about places they’ve been and places they want to go and laughed at the loud drunks staggering about the bar - and when the night was near done, he called her a taxi.

She gave him that expecting look so he took a hint and asked. “And after a wonderful time, you’ll gift me with your number, won’t you?” a meek yet begging glow in his green eyes.

She bit her lower lip, a mischievous smile pink on her cheeks, “why don’t you give me yours instead?”

Klaus was taken aback. Not sure if he scored with the lovely Caroline or if he’d lost his wooing touch.   

The second time they met was at a loud and grand casino in Las Vegas. He, his brother Elijah and sister Rebekah were gambling and winning when he suddenly spotted a beautiful head and well-shaped body bent over in laughter while talking to a crowd. Klaus’s whole world shone bright for even though the place was studded with glimmer and diamonds, Caroline was still so full of light – the sort of light that drew others near her and kept them there.

“I didn’t think I was such a bore”, he whispered in her ears. She started with a flinch at his warm breath airy on her skin, but the look of relief when she looked up, met his eyes and recognised his face, made Klaus start to think he’d just hit the biggest jackpot of the night.

She grinned at him, “I highly doubt you’re capable of such horror”.

He raised an eyebrow not convinced, “then perhaps you’ve lost my number?”

The smile she gave him was pretty and flirty. “No, you just seem the gentleman who’s good at waiting”.

Klaus took a clue. At least he wasn’t forgotten.

On the third time, they kissed. Their mouths hot from the temperatures of summer somewhere in California. They had just happened to bump into each other at one of those music festivals. The sun was high over their heads down on the beach – him shirtless and she, dressed in a yellow bikini with a body deserving to be kissed.

Their relationship flowed in a fascinating wave. There he was bobbing to the beat of grunge when a body of yellow sunshine caught his attention. Smiling at his luck, he walked up and yet again whispered in her ears, “Caroline”. She didn’t reply or gave him time to retrace and summarise how pretty she looked, for she instantly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. The beer left a sweet and bitter taste in her mouth and the more she pushed her tongue against his, wild and sexy, the cup of beer in her right hand kept spilling and running cool over his bare skin. Under that summer sun, Klaus felt the feeling he was trying to keep into hiding – that feeling of falling – peeking out.  

By their fourth meeting, it wasn’t because she’d called. Rather, it was because Klaus had invited her to a Russian Jazz and Blues pub two days after their lip lock on the beach.

“You came”, a mix of relief and excitement in Klaus’s voice as he pulled out a seat for her.

“You invited me”, was her cool reply, smiling as she took her seat looking around the cosy place.  

Ever since he’d met Caroline, Klaus couldn’t stop himself from smiling, “so I did”.

And what was Klaus to do now? Falling for a girl who won’t even dial his telephone number. But how could he resist? Caroline looked sweet like her skin and laughter were made of honey.

“I recommend the klassischer martini”, handing her the menu.

She accepted the suggestion, “do you come to these places often?”

Klaus nodded. “This place, no. Jazz, yes”.

She smiled, perfect teeth in her perfectly shaped mouth and even under the dimmed pub light, she dazzled him.  

“Is it not to your liking?” he asked, hesitant to hear her reply.

She shrugged, “I’m all for newness”.

A relaxed smile tinted his lips, “well in that case, do allow me to invite you again”.

“I won’t be here for much longer”.

“I meant to my home, New Orleans”, he winked, “the entire French Quarter is filled with jazz and art and I can just see you perfectly completing that art piece”.

The flush in her cheeks gave Klaus a satisfaction that warmed his heart. And for a man who never talked about himself to have invited someone to his home – Klaus knew these feelings that crawled like vines and had started to root themselves like veins were reaching closer to love.

And even if he wanted to stop those veins from taking root and reaching his core, it was too late - for their destinies had already become tangled by the fifth time they met. It was at the wedding of mutual friends’ held in a town called Mystic Falls.

When she spotted him, she laughed, hands over her mouth in disbelief, “you’re not stalking me, are you?”

Klaus on the other hand, couldn’t tell if he was once again lucky or if he should be scared for being destined to love this woman.

“I’m beginning to think the same of you”, he replied, a silly grin on him.

“So why are you here in my hometown?”

“Oh”, raising an eyebrow, “no wonder you travel and party so much”, laughing, “anyone with your vigour is bound to get bored in a sleepy little town like this”.

She rolled her eyes, smiling, “so why are you here?”

“The groom”.

“Stefan?”

“We go far back”, widening his eyes for emphasis, “almost like partners in crime. And you?”

“The bride”.

“I believe the invitation read, _Elena_?”

“Yep. Best friends growing up”.

“That explains you being dressed up as a bridesmaid”, his eyes growing happy and full of the true flower Caroline blooms and fragranced him with, “save me a dance for later?” taking her hand and kissing it.

“I’ll save the last dance”.

And they danced.

When everyone else had dropped tired, Klaus had Caroline sweeping in waltz across the dance floor. He enjoyed watching her twirl in his hand, the way the curls on her head bounced and the rotating swings of the hem of her frock. Klaus soon wanted to have Caroline’s everything. And so it pained him when he had to leave. But he also hoped that that day was soon approaching – the day she would call for him.

The last time they met was at the New York Fashion Week – sitting just two rows apart.

Her hair was up in a ponytail, miniskirt, loafers and loose open button blouse and she rolled her eyes at him again, dying with laughter.

“Sweetheart, if you had told me I would have reserved a spot right next to me”, the pleasantness in his voice was overwhelmingly excited. 

“Thanks. But I think I did well on my own”, she winked, her tongue slightly protruding through her mouth as she grinned.

“And how lucky would I be if I were to ask you out for after-drinks?”

Swinging her bag over her shoulder, “very lucky”.

That fated meeting also ended, and time passed longer than it ever had for them to meet.

Then;

One day Rebekah mentioned that she saw someone looking like Caroline wandering around town. Klaus’s heart made a sudden jump then stopped, his breath hitched before his breathing came through in heavy nervous puffs.

“And you’re sure it was her?”

“I only caught a glimpse but surely if it were her, she would’ve at least phoned you, no?”

Klaus walked to the window, looking outside around the French Quarter, “I suppose you’re right”, he mumbled, wanting to believe it was in truth so. He also knew he shouldn’t get ahead of himself but what shall he do if she ever did show up? Should he kiss her first? Or should he hug her first? Or kiss then hug her? Kissing alone was fine too but so would be hugging her whole and feeling her warmth steaming into him.

But none of that mattered.

Caroline never showed.

Then one day Klaus received a text message!

 

_\----Just how long will you keep me waiting?_

 

He was stunned, confused, double-checking the sender – unknown number – scratching the side of his head, panicking if he’d forgotten something. Could it be Caroline?

 

He nervously replied; _Where might you be now?_

_\----The Latin club on Frenchman Street._

 

He paused, his heartbeats hammering loud in his head and it was a good thing that he was only typing for he was at the moment incapable of speech.

Caroline was only a short walk from him.

Checking his appearance in the mirror, he ran his hands through his hair and wet his lips with his tongue, a smile dancing around his mouth and his heart was near full – a full heart that spilled over with gladness and fluff when he pulled opened his door to leave and instead saw Caroline there standing, waiting.

“What took you so long?”

He readjusted the belt around his waistline, a nervous smile in his eyes, “I thought you were at the club waiting. I’m on my way now”.

“Well I can’t take my luggage to the club, now can I?” her eyes nudging towards the suitcase.

Klaus felt himself taking a deep breath – it happened every time – Caroline always left him breathless.

“You’re staying?”

“Can’t I?” her eyes blue with a searching tenderness. She wasn’t on her usual high horse. Almost as if, she was subtly begging.

“Nothing could make me any happier”.

She then smiled with all her might. Eyes bright but crinkled at the side. Her pastel coloured lips looking soft and tender to the touch.

 _What should I do first?_ Klaus wondered.

But while he was busy trying to decide, he felt Caroline’s swift arms around him and by the time he looked down at her, he only managed to have caught a glimpse of her excited eyes before her peachy lips lightly brushed against his and then her tongue slowly found his and flirted – playing around until they seemed to have fallen in love at an intensity that had him moaning in Caroline’s mouth - the sound of the suitcase toppling over by the rise and swing of Caroline’s foot caused them to pull apart and laugh.

“We should do this right”, she said rummaging through her purse, then retrieving her cell phone and placing it to her head, “well, aren’t you going to answer?” she asked, a smirk pretty on her face.

Yes. There was a time when love bloomed and found Klaus.

“Hello, Love”.

It was the time of Caroline.

Watching her laugh and throwing her head back, lips spread and rose in a crescent smile.

“Let’s go dancing”, her eyes bright with all the promise of happiness.

Klaus put her suitcase inside. He then took her hand, the cell phone still held at his ear as they walked towards Frenchman Street.

“I’d love that”, his fingers twining betwixt hers, “by the way, by chance were you in the French Quarter the other day?”

“I never left”.

The feeling in Klaus’s heart was pushy and brimming and could it be that he had no control over this brimming love?

“So I take it you're not a fan of courtesy calls?”

She was smiling to herself, “I was on a ground-truthing mission”, laughing, then pocketing her phone.

Klaus hung up as well, looking down at her grinning, “And what might that have been?”

“Do I look like the girl who would be quick to believe a guy telling stories of a dream city just because he’s good-looking and has a sexy accent?” - a bit of pepper in her voice.

He laughed, haughty and surreal, “you most certainly don’t”. 

And as they hopped along the sidewalk passing all sorts of shops and people, she asked, “Suppose I didn’t come? How long did you plan on waiting?”

Klaus made a pensive hum, still conflicted as to how long she would stay. But he’s also relieved and excited that she hadn’t forgotten him and that she came to find him and she’d finally given him her number so he supposed, “However long it takes”.

Caroline was all smiles, clinging to his arm as they entered the Latin club.

She was right.

Klaus was a gentleman who was good at waiting.

But at last, she was done with dodging him.

★*☆♪

~ the man who waited  
klaus x caroline


End file.
